


you are the cause of my euphoria

by cherryhwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Clichés clichés clichés, College AU, Cute Confession, M/M, Very fluffy, and flowers and wooyoung, best friends to lovers yesss !, but shhh he doesn't know that yet, cute lil first kisses uwu, kind of, mingi is bad at video games, perpetually tired dad hwa, side sangi/seongjoong, some bad humor, woosang childhood friendos, wooyoung bad at confessing sorry baby, yeosang loves chicken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22276798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryhwa/pseuds/cherryhwa
Summary: kang yeosang is the prettiest boy on earth. well, at least to jung wooyoung.or the one where wooyoung doesn't know how to confess to yeosang, and they're just one big beautiful mess
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	you are the cause of my euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> there's not enough love or content for my favorite boys woo n yeo :( confession stories are always so cute so here's the messy ateez confession story, starring oblivious wooyoung and confused yeosang ! also this is seriously a one-shot, i wrote this in three hours, so excuse the grammar/spelling mistakes pls uwu
> 
> \- title is from bts' jungkook's song "euphoria"

Jung Wooyoung didn’t know how to confess.

The literal definition of confess was “to tell or make known”. Wooyoung didn’t confess things, he simply shouted them out. He was a known oversharer, who would tell anyone and everyone about his problems, from his friend’s sister’s boyfriend to the cashier at the convenience store. Whether or not they wanted to hear it was their problem.

However, as his friend Park Seonghwa, who looked like he was trying not to punch Wooyoung in the gut (he wouldn’t, that was their resident muscle bunny Choi Jongho’s job), was trying to patiently explain to him that no, telling someone you had a crush on them was not like telling them about how your sixth grade biology teacher called your parents because you tried to argue about the color of the sun with your dear friend Choi San.

“He said the sun was yellow! Seonghwa-hyung, look at the sun and tell me that shit isn’t white!”

Seonghwa pinched the bridge of his nose. Well, that punch didn’t seem so far off now. “Wooyoung, look. You can’t confess to Yeosang by grabbing him and screaming “I like you” in his face. More or less, he’ll either stare at you or faint.”

“Who said I can’t?” Wooyoung said rather defensively.

Wooyoung had dragged Seonghwa to the benches outside of the lecture hall. They both had the same class together before, and he had rushed up to the older boy to beg for his help. Help to ask his crush, Kang Yeosang, to be his boyfriend rather than longtime best friend. Mostly because their other friends were no help. San was probably off making out behind some building with his boyfriend Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong had class, Jung Yunho worked at the library and Jongho was probably at the gym. For obvious reasons, Yeosang was not an option. But, Seonghwa was quickly losing his patience. As he did with most of their friend group.

“You know Yeosang, he’s a hopeless romantic.” Seonghwa tried again. “Ask him like with flowers or dinner, or I don’t know.”

“Shut up, Hongjoong-hyung wrote you a song.” Wooyoung argued. Seonghwa smiled at the mention of his own boyfriend, the anger in his eyes melting away.

“Yeah he did.”

  
“Don’t get all mushy on me now, hyung.”

“If you listen to me, you can be mushy with Yeosang.”

Wooyoung just stuck his tongue out and Seonghwa just chuckled, ruffling his hair like he was his son.

“Why do you like Yeosang?”

They met in second grade. Yeosang was the new kid, and he was extremely shy, sitting in a corner of the playground by himself. Wooyoung, being the friendly, energetic, ball of sunshine in the class, had run up to him. “Hey!” Yeosang had looked up at him, startled. 

“H-hi?”

“I’m Wooyoung! You wanna come play with me?” He had reached out his hand, grinning widely.

Yeosang had stared at him for a few seconds, before standing up and taking his hand. “Okay.”

After that day, they became inseperable. Wooyoung brought Yeosang home and his parents adored him. Yeosang brought Wooyoung home and the same thing happened. Their families became close and both boys stayed friends throughout the rest of their grade school years. They met San and Mingi in middle school, and their friend group increased in their second year of high school, adding Hongjoong and Seonghwa who were a year older, Yunho who was Mingi’s friend, and Jongho who was a year younger. Even though Wooyoung became close with San, and Yeosang to Mingi, they never stopped being best friends. 

Now they were in their second year of university, and Wooyoung found himself staring at Yeosang’s lips when he spoke. He found that his hands were pretty to watch as he typed on his laptop, and the sound of his giggle was the best sound in the world. He found that Yeosang dancing did something to his brain that caused his face to get hot and his palms to start sweating. He found that he thought a lot about how Yeosang would look waking up next to him every morning (it wasn’t like they didn’t have sleepovers, but still). And he thought a lot about how he adored the slightly older boy to pieces.

Seonghwa listened intently to the last part, the smile on his lips growing wider and wider with each sentence. “God Wooyoung, I never knew you were capable of feelings.”

“That is so mean.” Wooyoung pouted. “I cried when the mom fish died in Finding Nemo.”

“But did you cry when Nemo and his dad were reunited?”

  
  
“No.”

Seonghwa pointed at him as if he had proved Wooyoung guilty of a crime. “See? Incapable.”

Wooyoung couldn’t even argue with that. Oftentimes, he was the one assisting his friends with their emotions. He had to suffer through San’s obvious (and daresay awful) pining after Mingi in high school. He helped Hongjoong when he felt like Seonghwa didn’t love him (he did). He even helped Jongho discover that he liked boys better than girls (yes he kissed Jongho. Once. Jongho now refuses to kiss him ever again). Rarely ever did Wooyoung try to think about his own feelings. Which was probably how they ended up here. Him desperately in love with Yeosang, his best friend.

“You know what Yeosang likes.” Seonghwa’s voice was softer, lost its judging edge. “You’ve been friends for how long, you must know what he likes.”

“Chicken.” Wooyoung automatically said. “And…”

When they were in sixth grade, San and Wooyoung had been playing games with some other kids during lunch break. When they’d looked up again, their friend had been gone. Wooyoung fondly remembered freaking out, trying to find Yeosang everywhere until San found him behind the principal’s office, crouched under the window.

“Yeosang! What are you doing here?”  
  


Yeosang had looked up at them and only then had Wooyoung seen the flowers in his hand. Little pink buds and white daisies lay in his hand and a few were scattered in his fluffy brown hair. 

“Dummy, we thought you died.” San had pouted, crossing his arms and crouching down as well.

“I didn’t die, Sannie.” Yeosang had huffed in response. “I saw these flowers and I wanted to pick them.”

“For your mom? That’s cool.”

“No. For me.” 

Wooyoung remembered putting flowers in Yeosang’s hair, and San putting flowers in Wooyoung’s hair, and Yeosang putting flowers in San’s hair. They had been laughing so loudly the principal had come out to tell them to be quieter and go play instead. 

And then in high school, there had been a fourth year’s dance before they graduated. Wooyoung and Yeosang went together as a joke. Wooyoung’s mom had told him to buy flowers, scolding him when he told her “it was just Yeosang”. What an idiot he was. “Just Yeosang”. 

But when he showed up at Yeosang’s door, carrying a quickly put together bouquet of pink roses and white lilies, Yeosang had taken them and grinned. “Asking me out, Woo?”

“Of course, my love.” Wooyoung had said exaggeratedly and they’d both laughed. What a joke it must’ve been for them at the time.

“Of course you idiots.” Seonghwa rolled his eyes.

“Hey, stop being all judgy.” Wooyoung shot back.

“So, chicken and flowers huh? What a guy.” The older boy said sarcastically. “You could literally buy him a box of chicken and a thing of flowers and I’d bet he’d be on his knees in a second.”

“Why are you imagining Yeosang on his-” Wooyoung’s eyes widened in realization and he smacked Seonghwa. “No!”

\------

It was weird coming home that day. Normally, Wooyoung wasn’t holding a bouquet of flowers and a box of chicken and sweating, talking to himself erratically as he unlocked the door, hiding the flowers behind his back. Yeah, normally.

“Y-Yeosang I’m home!” He called, stuttering a bit as he kicked the door closed and slid off his shoes. He heard the familiar noise of the TV and the soft sound of clicking buttons. Wooyoung placed the chicken and the flowers on the table and went to their living room, stopping to admire the sight.

Yeosang was sitting on the floor, his eyes trained in total concentration on the screen. He was playing some kind of first person shooter game, and Wooyoung would be lying if he said his best friend playing video games wasn’t hot to him. His tongue was poked out in concentration, and occasionally his lips parted to bark some command into his headset. 

“Mingi! Get off this server, you’re the worst partner! Get San on here, at least he’s better!”

“Sangie…” Wooyoung said softly as he walked towards the boy on the floor, running his hands gently over his shoulders. Yeosang whipped around, but the shocked look on his face disappeared upon seeing Wooyoung.

“Ah. Woo.” Yeosang smiled and Wooyoung felt his heart skip a few beats on the familiar nickname and the simple love in his words. He hoped that pretty soon, he’d hear different names.

“I-I brought you something.” Yeosang raised one eyebrow as Wooyoung stumbled over his sentences. “Um, I-”

“Wait.” Yeosang cut him off as his lips curved up in a smirk. “Do I smell chicken?”  
  


“Uh.” Wooyoung said intelligently. Yeosang jumped up and hugged him, the headset falling onto his neck. 

“Hey Yeosang! What the hell man I just died!” Mingi’s irritated voice came from the headset. 

“Sorry Mingi, something more important came up!” Yeosang yelled into the microphone. “Gotta go!” The last thing heard was a string of very articulate curse words from Mingi as Yeosang shut the headset off and threw it on the ground. “Thanks Woo, you know you’re my favorite person? Like, ever?”

“Bet you say that to every guy who buys you chicken.” Wooyoung grinned as Yeosang dragged him back to kitchen. His heart momentarily stopped when his eyes landed on the flowers. Crap.

“Flowers?” Yeosang picked up the bouquet of pink and white flowers and examined it. “These yours?” Well, that went brilliantly.

“Uh.” _Now or never, Wooyoung_. “Actually they’re for you.”

“Me?” Yeosang tilted his head, his brown eyes filled with confusion. “Why?”

_Because I like you_.

Well, that’s what he was supposed to say.

What came tumbling out of his mouth instead was “Because! I, uh, saw them on my way back from class and I was like, wow, Yeosang would like these. So I bought them, trust me, the seller was super nice so she like gave me a discount, and uh, they’re yours now!”

_Good going_.

Yeosang still looked confused, but he smiled a little, hugging the bouquet to his chest. “Thanks Woo? It’s pretty. I like it. I’ll put them out.”

Wooyoung, still not recovered from his word vomit, nodded and could only watch as Yeosang took a cup out and filled it with water. The way Yeosang’s eyes sparkled as he placed the flowers in the cup could only be described as ethereal, Wooyoung thought to himself. Yeosang stepped back and the smile on his face hadn’t dissipated a bit.

“They’re so pretty, Wooyoung.” And if Wooyoung hadn’t already fucked up so badly, he would have kissed the brown haired boy right there and then. 

_You’re so pretty_.

“Okay! Now, I’m gonna assume you bought me chicken because you also knew I liked it!”

“Everyone in the world knows you like chicken, l-”

Wait. 

Wooyoung caught himself, but luckily Yeosang had already grabbed a piece and practically shoved it in his mouth, not noticing his best friend’s slipup. He sighed internally as he picked up his own piece.

Love. He was about to call Yeosang ‘love’. 

This was probably why Seonghwa had tried to help him. Wooyoung always let things come carelessly out of his mouth, dropping whatever words had been building up in his throat at any given time. Now, he understood. Why confessing was so important. He watched Yeosang happily eating chicken and smiled. 

It made sense. Yeosang deserved more than a rushed confession and a few casually dropped words. Yeosang deserved the world given to him and everything he ever wanted placed at his feet. Yeosang deserved more than Wooyoung and yet, Wooyoung prayed that he was good enough for the slightly older boy. 

So he ate the chicken, listened to Yeosang rant about how awful of a game teammate Mingi was, and made a different plan.

\------

Wooyoung woke up in the middle of the night to a warm body wrapped around him.

He blinked, lifting himself up slightly to look at the clock. 2:36 AM. San had the key to their apartment, but he would never come over in the middle of the night. So who else-

His thought process halted as he slowly looked down at the person clinging to him.

Yeosang?

His mind raced at a thousand miles an hour as Yeosang sleepily whined at his sudden movement and buried his face into his chest, his hands even more tightly balling up Wooyoung’s shirt. He looked pretty when he was asleep, his pouty pink lips pressed together and his eyelashes falling over his smooth skin, the beautiful birthmark on his eye glaringly present without his usual makeup. 

“Yeosang.” Wooyoung whispered. The other boy’s eyes wrinkled, seemingly not wanting to be disturbed as he buried himself deeper into Wooyoung’s body. He blushed, thankful no one could see the red rising on his face. “Yeosang.”

“Mm.” Yeosang mumbled and Wooyoung involuntarily smiled.

“What are you doing here?”

“Nightmare.” Yeosang’s short, mumbled sentences made Wooyoung laugh a little, drawing Yeosang closer to him. 

“Okay, Sangie. Promise you won’t have any more nightmares with me around.”

“Mhm.” Yeosang snuggled closer to him and Wooyoung swore his hearing had been shot, because the next words he heard could have not possibly been spoken. “I love you.”

Yep. His hearing had to have been shot. There was no way he had heard that.

“Y-Yeosang? W-what did you say?”

Yeosang was obviously extremely sleepy, because he complied to Wooyoung’s stammered request. “I love you.”

Slowly, as if he was back in Japanese class attempting to pronounce a word in front of the teacher, Wooyoung let the words roll off his tongue. “I love you?”

Yeosang shot up.

“What did you say?”

“More like what did you say?”

Both boys stared at each other, sheer terror washed over their features, eyes wide with shock.

“You said ‘I love you’.” All traces of sleep were gone from Yeosang’s words, and Wooyoung wished he was still half asleep.

“You said it first.” Wooyoung said defensively.

“Why?”

“I don’t know! Maybe you were talking to a box of fried chicken in your dreams!” Wooyoung huffed. He would have denied this to the very end, he really would have, if Yeosang hadn’t said his next sentence.

“Maybe I was talking to you?”

Pink bloomed on Yeosang’s cheeks as the words left his lips and he looked down, around, anywhere but at Wooyoung, who was sat there in shock.

_Yeosang loves me_ . _He said he loves me_. 

“Can, can you say it again?” Wooyoung wanted to hear it. As selfish as that sounded.

“No.” Yeosang had his arms crossed, and Wooyoung secretly loved the way the moonlight fell over the newly formed muscles he’d gained from being dragged to the gym with Jongho. 

“Please?” Wooyoung got on his hands and knees and crawled over to Yeosang, who was avoiding his stare. “Please, Yeosang-ie?”

“No, Woo.” Yeosang sighed as he began to move from the bed. “Forget it, I’ll go sleep in my room, we can talk about this-”

Wooyoung had one last chance. “Please, love?”

Yeosang froze, his head moving almost robotically as he turned to stare at Wooyoung. “What did you just call me?”

“I said, please, love?” Wooyoung smiled as Yeosang’s blush became more evident and he sat down, jerking a little as he did, as if the impact scared him. He still wouldn’t look at him, he sat at the edge of the bed.

“Sangie.”

“Don’t make this a joke, Woo.” Yeosang looked at him, seriousness in his eyes.

“I’m not.” He moved to backhug the other boy, his head falling onto Yeosang’s shoulder. He felt Yeosang’s heart hammering through his back, on his chest and he rested his head on his shoulder, listening to the ragged thump of the other’s heartbeat. “I love you.”

Yeosang turned to look at him. “Woo, I swear-”

“No.” Wooyoung cut him off. “I love you. Kang Yeosang, I love you.”

Wooyoung swore he saw tears collecting in the other’s eyes and he reached up to wipe them with his thumb. “Don’t cry, love.”

“Please, tell me to wake up.”

“Not a dream, Sangie.”

Yeosang finally turned all the way around and buried his face back in Wooyoung’s chest. He heard him mumble something.

“What was that?” More mumbling. Wooyoung grinned. “Can’t hear you through my shirt Sangie. Unless you want to take it off?” 

Yeosang almost fell off the bed with how fast he moved.

“Tell me what you said, love.” Wooyoung chuckled. He knew how easy it was to get Yeosang riled up, being best friends with him since second grade was long enough.

“I love you.” Yeosang mumbled.

“Louder?” Wooyoung tilted his head, staring at his friend as he gulped harshly, looking at Wooyoung’s torso instead of his face. “Hey, eyes up here, love.”

That made Yeosang blush harder and he finally blurted out, “I love you!”

Wooyoung laughed, jumping on Yeosang and pinning him down as he hugged him tightly. Yeosang thrashed around. “Woo, get off!”

“Nope!”

“Woo!”

Wooyoung just laughed, but Yeosang stilled underneath him. He looked down, surprised, but not before he felt someone’s lips swiftly press a kiss to his cheek. Yeosang was smirking as he pulled away.

“Great, got you to stop. Now get off-”

Yeosang was cut off by Wooyoung. Rather, Wooyoung’s lips on his.

He seemed shocked for a moment, but soon he was kissing him back, Yeosang’s hands coming up to thread through Wooyoung’s hair and snake around his waist. Yeosang’s lips were soft, slightly chapped (no matter how many times his mom told him to use chapstick. Wooyoung remembered that). Honestly, kissing him was everything he’d dreamed and more.

When they both pulled away, Yeosang was staring up at Wooyoung with his big brown eyes, making Wooyoung want to dive back down and absolutely kiss the crap out Yeosang with no intention of letting up. 

“Wooyoung…” Yeosang breathed and Wooyoung grinned.

“What, me kissing you leaves you that breathless?”

“You’re so stupid.” Was Yeosang’s last words before he pulled Wooyoung’s face down to kiss him again. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Wooyoung giggled.

They kissed for a while longer, the moonlight flooding over them, accentuating their shadows that followed them on the wall. 

“It’s 3:30 AM.” Yeosang whispered. “I should go back to bed…” 

“What the hell? There’s no way you’re going back.” Wooyoung grabbed Yeosang and the other boy yelped as he fell into the mattress. “Cuddle with me, loser.”

“Who are you calling a loser?” Yeosang pouted, but he rested his head on Wooyoung’s chest, his eyes sliding shut as Wooyoung wrapped his arms around him.

“You.” Wooyoung was determined to win their little banter, and he was sure he had. A cloud passed over the moon, and Yeosang reached up, kissing Wooyoung’s neck. “H-hey!”

“Alright.” Even in the dark, Yeosang’s eyes glinted with mischief. “Loser.”

\------

And maybe it was their fault their next door neighbors couldn’t sleep. San had no idea, as apparently the next door tenant thought him and Mingi lived there, for she was yelling at him about ‘indecency’ and ‘being respectful’.

They had no idea. They’d planned to surprise the two boys with breakfast, since they hadn’t hung out in a while, but in no way did they expect verbal insults being thrown at them at nine in the morning.

“Ma’am, we don’t-” Mingi tried, but to no avail.

“You boys don’t know anything about being respectful! I don’t care that you’re young and have all the time and sex drive in the world, I need my sleep!”

“San, maybe we should just go inside.” Mingi whispered to him.

“Forgot my key, pray Wooyoung or Yeosang is awake.” San whispered back and Mingi groaned quietly, throwing his head back as the lady continued to berate them. San conspicuously knocked on the door again, and it flung open to reveal Yeosang, who looked tired and lost.

“Oh. Sannie. Mingi.”

“Uh, Yeo,” San started, but the lady turned to see Yeosang.

“Wait! You’re the one making too much noise last night! Well, I’ll have you know sir, I’m-”

Yeosang’s eyes widened and he grabbed San and Mingi’s hands and yanked them inside, closing the door quickly. 

“Okay. I’m sorry.” Yeosang mumbled, avoiding their eyes.

“It’s fine. But wanna tell us what you and Woo were doing all night?” Mingi smirked, elbowing Yeosang. 

“What?” Yeosang’s face turned red and he started stammering. “We didn’t, we what-”

“Your next door neighbor thought you were banging all night, Yeo.” San chuckled.

“Oh my God.” Yeosang’s head fell to his chest. “We didn’t even do that.”

“Then what did you do?” Both boys were confused.

“This!” San didn’t even have time to turn before a pillow smacked him in the face. Well, at least Mingi was holding the food. 

“What the fuck? Wooyoung!” San yelled. He picked up the pillow, and all questions about Yeosang and Wooyoung’s night left the room. “Yahhh, Jung Wooyoung!” He ran to chase the other boy, and Yeosang looked at Mingi.  
  


“So.” Mingi grinned. “I assume you’re finally together huh?”

Yeosang just smiled, looking at Wooyoung, who was getting chased by San. His Wooyoung, who kept him up all night as they talked and hit each other with pillows and laughed and kissed and talked some more and maybe kissed some more. His Wooyoung, who didn’t have the perfect confession, but communicated his feelings just fine. His Wooyoung, who he was quite certain would be around for many more years than just their first thirteen years of friendship. His Wooyoung, who would now be around as his lover and his boyfriend.

“Yeah. Finally together.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank youu for reading ! follow me on twt @ treasureyeo lol


End file.
